Love Is Not Easy
by kawaiizerochan12
Summary: summary:"Yuki is mine. No one will take him from me."... Possessive characters. OOC. Yaoi.


Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

Chapter 1

The morning is brighten by the sun. Everyone are getting ready to start their day. Except for Yuki Giou,who is right now lying on his bed still sound asleep. The blanket barely cover the expose skin,making him look even more vulnerable.

The door is open and the man who enter it go to the bed before sitting at the edge of it. He put his fingers to touch Yuki's expose skin at the stomach gently then going south and finally under the blanket. Yuki stir a bit and give out a sound almost like a moan before opening his eyes. The hand instantly disappear.

"Wha...?",Yuki's face contort in a confuse look and he blink his eyes multiple times to get rid of the sleepiness before he looks in front of him to see who it is.

"Yuki.",the man said with a smile.

"Good morning Kanata-san..",Yuki replied with a smile before he get up from lying on his bed and is about to go to the bathroom before he is stop by Kanata ,who is hugging him from behind.

"Good morning too~ Yuki,I'm not going to the class before lunch.. I have meeting today,but I will be back as soon as I can. You're okay with that right?",Kanata said while tightening his hold.

"Hmm.. Yeah,it's okay with me.. Just focus on your work,alright?",Yuki replied after placing his palm on Kanata's hand.

Kanata nodded his head before letting go of Yuki and shooing him to go to the bathroom. Yuki laugh a bit at Kanata's behaviour before going to the bathroom.

As Yuki enter the bathroom,Kanata stand still for a moment before deciding to leave the room. He got out of the room and go to his office. He heard the phone on the table ring a few times before he pick it up and answer it.

"Yes?",Kanata said.

"Ah,Reiga-sama,do you still remember me?",the person on the phone said follow by a light laugh.

"What do you want,Tachibana-san?",said Kanata with a sigh.

"Hahaha.. Well~ I just want to let you know.. That,I am arranging a party at my hotel this weekend. Would you be so kind to come? Oh,don't forget to bring the cute one too~ I'm so eager to see him..",Tachibana said in a happy tone.

"Let me think about it first.. As for bringing Yuki,I'll talk to him later.. And if I may ask,what does this party of yours for?"

"Hmm.. It's for...",trail Tachibana.

"I see.. So,he's coming back,huh? It's so soon.",Kanata said as in deep in thought.

"Well,you should know that already.. Sooner or later he will come back. Just as he promise.. Anyway,are you-",Kanata put the phone away without hang it up when he sees Yuki enter his office.

"What's wrong,Yuki?",Kanata said in concern.

"Who are you talking to?",Yuki try to take the phone from Kanata but fail.

"Call me later.",Kanata said before he hang up.

"Who was that?",Yuki ask again.

"It's Tachibana.",Kanata replied.

"I see.. What did he say?",Yuki ask.

"I'll tell you later.",Kanata said.

"Did he say abo-",Yuki is interupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter.",Kanata order.

A man servant come and said "Reiga-sama,the car is waiting.",then he bow before exiting the office when Kanata nodded his head.

"Yuki,let's go.. You're going to be late. We'll talk later,okay?",Kanata said while patting Yuki's head.

Yuki nodded his head and smile before taking Kanata's wrist and got out of the room. The whole way to the school is greet with only silence. Neither Yuki or Kanata said anything.

As the car stop in front of the school,Yuki and Kanata get out making all of the students stop what they are doing.

"Yuki. Take care.",Kanata said as he pat Yuki's shoulder.

"Okay.. Talk to you later.",Yuki replied with a smile.

Kanata enter his car and speed down the road. Yuki walk to the school just as the bell ring signalling that the students should get in their respective classes. Yuki enter his classroom and take his seat at the back near the window.

"Yuki-chan! Eh,where is Kanata-kun?",a girl named Touko said as she turn around to talk with Yuki.

"Touko-chan.. He is at work.",Yuki smile.

"Ehh? Since when Kanata leave your side like this? He's always with you even when you went to the bathroom that day..",Touko said in a deep thought.

"Touko-chan... Maybe Kanata is busy with work..",a man said,who sit beside Touko.

"Naaah,Tsukumo! How do you know that?",Touko turn to look at Tsukumo.

"I-",Tsukumo is interupted by the teacher.

"Alright class. Settle down.. Now,we are going to have two new students today.. Please behave yourself and treat them nicely. You can enter now.",the teacher gesture the two students to enter the classrom.

As they enter the classroom,all the girls squeal at seeing two guy with a handsome look,almost identical. But,one of them have a long hair and purple eyes,while the other have short hair with silver eyes.

"Alright. Why don't you two introduce yourselves.",teacher said.

"Luka Crosszeria.",the one with short hair and silver eyes said.

"My name is Luze Crosszeria. And Luka is my twin. Please to meet you all.",the long hair said while smilling.

"Okay. I'm Minami Sakurai,your teacher for the year. Now,go find your sit wherever you want."

Luka and Luze go to the seat at the back. They sit behind Yuki's seat.

"Class! You can do whatever you want for today. We teachers are having a meeting for the whole day. So,please mind your manners!",with that the teacher get out of the class.

All the girls start whispering to each other and look at the new students. But,they are ignore by Luka not by Luze.

"Do you need anything?",ask Luze with a warm smile.

The girls blush and start to shower him with ,who have been looking at the scene is interupted by Touko-chan talking to him.

"Yuki-chan~Are you free after school? If you are,we can hang out with the new students!",Touko said enthusiastically.

"Ah,I can arrange that. But,we have to ask them first",pointing at the new students.

"Nah,don't worry about that. Look.",Touko said making Yuki look at them. Tsukumo is trying to have a talk with Luka but is ignore.

"Ano.. Luka-san,do you want to go out after school with us?",Yuki finally said after seeing Tsukumo trying so hard to get Luka's attention.

".. Yuki?",Luka ask.

"Oh,yeah.. I forgot to introduce myself to you. Hehehe.. I'm Yuki Giou. This is Touko-chan and Tsukumo-kun.",Yuki said with a smile.

"Yuki.. Just call me Luka.",Luka said.

"Okay,Luka. Umm,so? Do you want to go?",Yuki ask with pleading eyes.

"Of course we will go,right Luka?",Luze butt in with his arm around Luka.

"A-ah,Luze-",Yuki said but is interupted.

"No no no. Just Luze is fine.",while winking.

"Alright Luze. I will introduce you with all of my friends later.",Yuki said.

"Sure.. Anyway,where is this place you guys want to hangout at?",Luze ask with an eyebrow raise.

"It's a night club actually!",Touko said.

"Oh? Hmm,Yuki-chan,you like clubbing?",Luze ask as he come very close to Yuki's face.

"Not reall-"

"Are you single?",Luze tilted Yuki's face by his chin.

"Luze,stop bothering him.",Luka order.

"Tch! You're no fun.",Luze lean back to his chair.

The bell ring making all the students pack their things and go out to the cafeteria to have lunch. Yuki and his 'new' friends pack their things too. They walk out of the classes together.

"Yuki-chan,what will you eat today?",Touko ask while walking beside Yuki and Tsukumo.

"Ah,I don't know yet. What are you two going to eat?",Yuki said while smilling to Luka and Luze as they are infront of the canteen.

"Hmm,I'll take a burger and coke.",Luze said.

"Chips and cola.",Luka order.

"Okay,Yuki-chan?"Touko ask.

"Hmm,I'll just drink mint shake.",Yuki replied after thinking about it.

"Eh,you're not eating?",ask Luze.

"I'm not hungry.",smile Yuki.

Tsukumo order for snack while Touko order sandwich. After the food are given,they sit at the empty table.

After school

"Yuki-chan! Don't forget tonight okay?",remind Touko as she enter Tsukumo's car while waving at Yuki.

"Okay.. Luka. Luze. I'm going home now,see you tonight. Here's my number. Call me if you're there already,okay? Bye.",Yuki enter his car and wave goodbye at them.

"Hmm? Cute,isn't he?",Luze ask Luka as he take the paper containing Yuki's phone number from Luka's hold.

"Let's just go home.",Luka said.

Luze follow him from behind while saving the number in his phone.

Night at the club

The music echo throughout the club. Yuki and his friends are waiting for Luka And Luze to arrive there. After searching around the club,finally,Luze see Yuki sitting at the stool with his friends. Luka and Luze approach them and Touko see them.

"Luka! Luze! You finally come.",Touko said while bouncing in her seat before pushing them to sit at the stool. They sit beside Yuki and order beers for them.

"You're underage! You can't drink that.",Yuki said as he point the beers.

"Nah,don't worry about us,Yuki-chan. We can stand our alcohol quite well.",Luze said as he drink the beer. Luka also drink his beer.

Yuki just sigh while saying 'just like Kanata-san' in a whisper. Then,he take the orange juice in front of him and drink it.

"Yuki-chan? Where are your other friends?",Luze ask looking around.

"They're sitting at the table there.",Yuki said pointing at and Tsukumo urge them to go to Yuki and they complied with an annoyed sigh.

"Luka,Luze. These are Hotsuma and Shuusei,the others can't come today.",Yuki said.

"Yuki.",all of them look at the voice to see who it is and are surprise that it is Kanata.

"Kanata-san!",Yuki run to him and hug him tightly. Kanata smile briefly before looking at the new lookers.

"Yuki,who are they?",Kanata said as he wrap his arms around Yuki's waist.

"Oh,they're the new students. Luka and Luze Crosszeria.",Yuki answer.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kanata Reiga,Yuki's boyfriend.",Kanata said as he shake his hand with them. Luka and Luze are surprise to know that Yuki already has a boyfriend.

"Alright. The night is still young. Let's enjoy it!",Touko said dragging Tsukumo to the dance floor.

Hotsuma order another beer while Shuusei sit back at their table. Kanata order a beer for him,drink a little before taking Yuki to the dance floor as well. Luze find a lady and they took off to who-knows-where to throw his frustration.

While they are enjoying the night,Luka just sit at his stool,drinking and watching Yuki laugh with Kanata. He ignore anyone that want to have fun with him.

Luka POV

**I can sense something different about Kanata. He is not human and I don't know what he is. As for Yuki,I already know he is a half-vampire. I've been searching him for a long time. And now I finally meet him but he has change. He doesn't even remember me at all..**

A/N-Minami Sakurai is an OC. ;D oooh,Luze is so easy to be frustrated and is a flirty.. Hehe ;D So,should I continue? I will appreciate it if you review..

Please review...~ ;D


End file.
